big_chunglesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wholewheat Chungles
NAME: Wholewheat (originally baronk) Highfive flexington GENDER: female AGE: 846 PLACE OF BIRTH: the void FREINDS: gluten free chungles, Titanic chungles, admin poko, need some chungles, glutenfreechungles, pointy chungle, and lots of others! 'ORIGIN' Wholewheat grew up in a rural area in the void. She lived on an orb farm with her brother. her original name at that time was Baronk Obumbo.then one day after a long orb harvesting session, her brother took her with him when he set off to chungletown with their friend wholewheatbees. Wholewheat was so inspired by the chunglers that she decided to pack her things and move there. She renamed herself Nano chungles, but soon after, decided to rename herself wholewheat, after wholewheatbees. The person responsible for her chungling. EARLY CHUNGLING DAYS She started to make new friends, like Nano chungles, Average chungles, and deppressed chungles, and soon after started a comic with average called Nepal and Bob. after hitting her 400 follower mark, she was added to her first Instagram groupchat, where she met Poko Titanic chungles, and many others. During that time the battle between the chungles and the assasin and hunter chungles was raging on. Chunglers were being killed by the day. So she set out to stop it. THE GREAT BATTLE Wholewheat set out to kill Assasin. and also formed a chungle army and resue team. she battled assasin chungles. it was a long bloody fight of wits and strength. in the end, nobody won. meanwhile, the army she formed with titanic chugles was powerful and on task, rescuing chunglers from Hel. building up a plan to kill hunter. an unamed person, decided that they did a hentai raid on hunter. so they executed the plan. after the army realized what they had done, wholewheat stepped down as general of the army and was executed in order to save evryone else from getting targeted. the wholewheat you see today is her spirit in a different body. DAILY CHUNGLING after all the drama after the her raid incident, wholewheat made new friends and continued her daily life as a chungler. she started a group called the epic force, the malitia of instagram and befriended gluten free chungles and nano chungles. She also liked an artist by the name of kittlesyt and commented obama on all of ther posts. she got a second admin too! his name is meat. THE GREAT HIATUS One day, wholewheat's brother, who still lived on the orb farm, got a letter from @national4h that said: we have kidnapped your sister. all of her limbs have been tied to different trees in north America wholewheats brother immediately started searching for all her limbs and assembling them. It took him 2 months to find all of wholewheats limbs and glue them back together. MODERN DAY WHOLEWHEAT wholewheat was returned back to normal about a mont ago. now, her account has 3 new admins kit the artist she liked, her brother kragg, and crackhead. you can find her in the anti brenda gang, or in PVPKU where she talks to poko and lots of other great friens! thanks for reading! butts lol